


You and Me

by onyxjay



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric is the ultimate Harry/Ron shipper, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Harry Is Oblivious, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, So Is Ron, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), just not as noticeable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: "This is mad. There's only a week left and we still don't have dates.""Not unless we go together." The words were out before Harry could stop them.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: You and Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710565
Comments: 117
Kudos: 872





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, would you look at that. I’m actually writing a ship I can genuinely see happening in canon. In all seriousness, there is unfortunately very little content on Ron/Harry, so here we are
> 
> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry misses Ron a lot

_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts... Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl_...

"Can't believe people actually believe this nonsense," Harry muttered out loud.

He had just gotten out of Snape's detention and was walking back to the dorm. Ron was walking a little ways behind, slowing down whenever Harry did to keep the space between them.

"Me and Hermione don't even like each other like that," Harry continued, trying to get Ron to say _anything_.

Ron's steps faltered for a fraction of a second. "You don't?"

"No." Harry paused and turned around. "I thought you knew that."

"Well, I didn't." There was an edge to his voice. "And I'm not trying to do an impression of being stupid."

Harry sighed. "I know you're not, Ron."

Ron didn't say another word throughout the rest of the walk, and when they entered their dorm, he immediately closed the curtains and disappeared behind them.

The First Task drew nearer until it was practically upon them. It didn't help Harry's nerves at all when Hagrid showed him what he would be facing: dragons.

He rushed back to the common room and found Sirius' head in the fire. "Sirius — how're you doing?"

"Never mind me, how are you?" Sirius said, brushing off Harry's question.

"I'm —" Harry almost said "fine" before realizing Sirius wouldn't believe him — "doing terribly. No one believes I didn't enter my name in that stupid goblet, especially after that article by Rita Skeeter. Everyone's avoiding me like the bloody plague. Even Ron's staying away, and I would have thought he'd have believed me above all..."

All his frustrations were coming out, and Sirius listened patiently.

"... He seemed perfectly fine without me, hanging out with Seamus and Dean. I saw him with his brothers and Lee Jordan at the Three Broomsticks, he was having a wonderful time..."

"Harry, Harry!"

Sirius' voice brought Harry back to the present. "What?"

"You miss him," Sirius said simply.

Harry felt like he was missing some important detail. "Yeah, I know," he said slowly. "Hermione said the same thing."

"I have no doubt she did," Sirius said, "but I feel she meant it in a completely different way."

"Wha —?" Harry's head jerked up. He heard footsteps. "Go! There's someone coming!"

Sirius disappeared with a pop. A moment later, Ron appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one important," Harry said hastily, unable to meet his gaze. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you —" Ron broke off. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."

Harry watched him leave, feeling very out of sorts. Hermione and Sirius' words echoed in his ears.

_"You miss him."_

_"You miss him! And I know he misses you —"_

What could Sirius had possibly meant that Hermione had meant it differently? Harry had a feeling he was right, but the reason evaded him.

Tuesday came up all too quickly, and even though Harry was extremely anxious, he felt calm. Well, not calm per se; beyond anxious was probably more accurate.

At least he wasn't the only one, Harry thought, looking at his fellow champions. Fleur Delacour was pale and clammy, Viktor Krum was surlier than usual, and Cedric was pacing.

"Harry?"

The voice was so low Harry thought he had imagined it, but then he heard it again, more insistently. He pulled back the tent flap and found himself face to face with Ron.

"What do you want?" Harry said a tad bit more aggressively than he had intended.

"I heard about the task," Ron said. "Whoever put your name in that goblet — I — I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Yeah," Harry croaked. "You could say that."

Suddenly, Ron was wrapping his arms around Harry, and Harry was hugging back just as tightly. They didn't need to say anything.

Ron pulled back first, his hands brushing Harry's dark locks out of his face. "Good luck," he whispered, and he was gone, leaving Harry alone once more. Well, not totally alone. He had Ron again.

Straightening his spine, Harry turned back as Ludo Bagman was opening the purple silk sack. He was the last to pick out his dragon, so it was with resignation that he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail.

He waited as, one by one, the champions went. The only thing keeping him from losing his cool was the sensation of Ron's arms wrapped around him, comforting him even with the distance between them.

All too soon, he was called. Head held high, Harry walked out of the safety of the tent.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione squeaked. "You were amazing! You really were!"

But Harry hardly heard her. He was looking at Ron, whose face was very white.

"You did great," he said, and suddenly blushed and looked down. "Definitely better than the others."

Harry grinned at him, his heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks.

They went out to see Harry's scores. Madam Maxime and Mr. Crouch gave a reasonable eight and nine respectively. Bagman put up a ten, which Harry thought was suspicious. Then Karkaroff shot up the number four.

"What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four! You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!"

Harry found he didn't care about the scores anymore.

He and the rest of the champions reentered the tent for their next instructions. Their eggs were the key to the Second Task that would be held on the twenty–fourth of February.

As Harry was about to leave the tent to rejoin Ron, Cedric stopped him.

"You finally made up with Weasley?" he asked.

Harry was caught off guard. "Yeah?"

"Great." Cedric leaned down. "I spoke to him after you talked to me," he revealed. "Told him he really ought to talk to you."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

Cedric smiled. "It's great to see you two are together again."

Harry's mouth opened and closed, but words of denial failed him. "To-together? We — no —"

But Cedric simply nodded at him and left.

"What did Diggory want?" Ron asked when Harry came out.

"He's the one who told you about the dragons?" Harry said, looking at the ground.

Ron suddenly found the ground just as interesting as Harry did. "Uh, yeah. Knocked some sense in me."

"Good," Harry said loudly. He cleared his throat and added more quietly, "That's good."

They began to walk back to the castle.

Rita Skeeter leapt our from behind a clump of trees. "Congratulations, Harry! I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," Harry snapped. "Good-bye."

And, taking Ron's hand, he dragged him off to the castle.

With the First Task done and three months until the next one, Harry was finally able to relax a little, even though Hermione insisted he get it figured out as soon as possible.

But Harry was too caught up in having Ron back to worry about that. Hermione was a great friend, really, but the atmosphere was a lot more serious when it was just the two of them. Whether Ron knew it or not, he was the glue that held them together.

This realization came at Harry full force a few nights later, so strong he tripped over his feet. As always, Ron was right there.

"Whoa, mate, careful. I know you got past a dragon, but you're not invincible."

That was something else Harry missed about Ron: his humor.

"Hermione and I barely talked while we were... fighting," Harry blurted out.

Ron blinked a few times. "Oh. Uh — what?"

"It wasn't the same without you. I meant it earlier, you know, about Hermione and I not liking each other like that."

Ron didn't look as if he knew how to respond. "I think you got a little too close to the skrewts," he finally said. "Go to bed."

Harry couldn't think of what else to say. He silently slid into bed, hearing the rustling from behind.

He remembered Cedric's words. Did Cedric really believe they were together? Did Harry and Ron really act like boyfriends? He thought all friends brushed hands and sought each other's company and just thought everything they did was plain wonderful. Dean and Seamus did the first two all the time, and Harry would bet they did the latter as well.

Harry shook his head. Maybe he _did_ get a little too close to the skrewts.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes to a realization (that at least three people have already figured out)

"Why do they have to move in packs?" Harry grumbled as he and Ron passed a dozen or so girls. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one? Got any idea who you're going to try?" Ron said.

At one point, Harry would have been very certain in his answer: Cho Chang, a very pretty and popular Ravenclaw one year above him. Now, however, he was unsure.

"Do you?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe one or two. Anyway, it shouldn't be hard for you, being a champion and all," he added.

"You make it sound like it would be hard for you," Harry commented.

Ron sent him a weird glance. "What's there to like about me? I'm just... Ron. There's nothing special about me."

Harry's mind flitted back to the train ride in their first year. Ron had been very forlorn when talking about his brothers.

"There's plenty special about you," he said.

Ron looked like he wanted to argue but dropped the subject.

Nevertheless, he turned out to be right when a curly-haired third-year Hufflepuff asked Harry the very next day. Then a second and fifth year the following day.

Harry declined all of them. He didn't really like the thought of dancing with a complete stranger. Cho wasn't a stranger, though. Neither was Ron...

He shook his head. Okay, where did that come from? He didn't have any inclination to ask his best friend to the ball and he was certain Ron didn't have any to take Harry. The thought didn't settle well in his stomach.

Neither of them had found a dance partner by the last day of term, and Harry hated to admit it, but he was partly relieved.

"Harry — we've just got to grit our teeth and do it," Ron said intensely. "When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners — agreed?"

Harry did, mystified.

Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, he sought Cho out after Potions, hardly noticing he received bottom marks for Snape's test.

She was just leaving from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, surrounded as always by her friends.

"Er — Cho? Could I have a word with you?"

"Okay," she said amidst the giggling of her friends. She followed him out of earshot and looked at him expectantly.

Harry's stomach gave a lurch as he stared back. "Er."

He didn't want to ask Cho, he realized with a jolt. He didn't really want to go with her any more than he did the other girls that had asked him before.

Thankfully, Cho seemed to understand what he was trying to say. Or not to say, in this case. "Are you trying to ask me to the ball?"

"Yes. No." Harry cringed. "I don't know."

"Oh. Well, I'm already going with Cedric," Cho told him.

"Oh," Harry said. His shoulders slumped in what probably would have been disappointment but was actually relief. "That's fine."

Cho peered at him more closely. "You still don't have a partner?"

Harry was confused. "No, that's why I was going to ask you."

"Right, right." She went slightly red. "But I thought you were going with your friend."

"Hermione?" Harry said, wondering when Cho had been pulled into all of Skeeter's bullshit. "No, we're just friends. I don't have any interest in her."

"Not her. Weasley."

Oh.

"R-Ron?"

"Yeah. You're not — I thought you were —" Now Cho was really red. "Sorry, Cedric was positive you two were together."

"We're not," Harry replied weakly.

"Do you want to be?"

Harry's vocal cords seemed to forget how to work. "I — er... Yes." It was the first time he admitted it to anyone, including himself, and the admission made him feel much lighter.

Cho smiled, her face clearing up. "You should ask him," she said encouragingly. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to go with you."

And then she was walking away back to her friends.

Harry went back to the Gryffindor Tower, his mind whirling. How could they — Sirius, Cedric, and Cho — have known? Was Harry really that obvious? And more importantly, would Ron even say yes? Perhaps he would out of desperation to have a date, but Harry doubted he would go because he earnestly wanted to.

Great. Now his stomach was turning around in even tighter knots than when he asked Cho.

When he entered the common room, Harry was surprised to see Ron in the corner.

"Hey," he said as Harry walked over. "How did it go?"

"She's already going with Diggory," Harry said.

"Oh." Ron looked surprised and something else Harry could not quite place. "That's too bad, mate."

"Not really," Harry said with a shrug. "I didn't really want to go with her anymore anyway."

Ron gaped. "But you've had a crush on her since last year."

"Yeah, _had_. But it went away. What about you? Any luck?"

"If you count nearly asking Fleur Delacour to go luck, sure."

"Delacour?" Harry repeated, temporarily distracted.

Ron nodded, his eyes going very wide. "I was just walking past her in the entrance hall — she was standing there talking to Diggory — and it nearly came over me!"

He closed his eyes. "I think she knew what I was trying not to do. She looked at me like she was sizing me up or something. But I ran for it before she could say anything."

"She's part veela," Harry told him. "You were right — her grandmother was one."

Ron ran his hands through his hair. Harry thought it looked very nice at this length.

"This is mad. There's only a week left and we still don't have dates."

"Not unless we go together." The words were out before Harry could stop them. He really needed to think before he spoke.

Ron stared at him for a long moment. Harry was certain he was going to say no. "Together?"

"Yes."

"As in you and me?"

"You and me."

"But you're not even into boys!" Ron protested.

"Apparently, I am," Harry replied, his heart pounding in his chest. Ron hadn't said no yet.

"So you and Hermione —"

"No!” Harry shook his head, unable to fully suppress the shudder at the thought of having feelings for someone he viewed as a sister. "How many times do I have to say I don't like her like that?"

Ron grinned, more amused by his indignation than unnerved. "That settles that, then." The grin faded. "But back to your question. Why me? I'm sure there are other blokes who would gladly go with you."

"Why not?" Harry said. "You're my best friend, not a stranger like the 'others blokes', you're a lot of fun to hang out with." His eyes flicked up and down. "You're also not terrible to the eye."

As soon as that last sentence came out, Harry wanted to find the nearest cauldron and dunk his head into it. Ron's expression didn't help, either. "Will you just answer the question?" he snapped, his face feeling very warm.

Ron sniggered. "Yes, I'll go with you."

"Okay, great." Harry shot him a glance. "You're never gonna let me forget that last statement, are you?"

"No."

"Damn!"

At that moment, Hermione and Ginny came through the portrait hole.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" Hermione said.

"Trying to get a date for the ball," Harry said. "Mostly unsuccessful."

"Mostly?" Ginny said.

"We're going together," Ron announced, grabbing Harry's hand, holding it out for them to see.

Both girls looked astonished but pleased.

"That's great!" Hermione said, smiling. "See, Ron? I knew you'd find someone!"

Ron smiled back just as pleased. He turned to look at Harry, who felt like he could produce the world's greatest Patronus.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets a little help from fellow classmates; Harry is oblivious to some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to write this completely in Harry's point of view, but that's not happening

There was one a week left before the Yule Ball, barely any time for Harry to wrap his head around the fact that Ron actually said yes. The last thing he wanted or needed was the extra gossip from everyone else. Thankfully, Ron understood without him saying anything and acted like nothing had changed between them, and Ginny and Hermione didn't bring any attention to them, either.

But that didn't stop Harry from getting the occasional urge to do something asinine like stand up in the middle of the common room — or worse, the Great Hall — and announce to the rest of the world he was dating Ron Weasley. Thankfully, he was quite sensible in that regard.

A second downside to keeping it a secret was that there were still some girls coming up and asking Harry to the ball. When he declined, they looked astonished, as if they couldn't believe he would say no.

"Surely if there are girls who don't have dates, there are still some boys who don't either," Harry remarked after a Ravenclaw sixth year asked both him and Ron as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"You're a champion," Hermione pointed out. "Like it or not, you're a popular candidate."

"But why me?” Ron said, still reeling.

“Why not?” Harry shot back, not knowing if he was more irritated he was asked or because Ron still didn’t realize why Harry liked him so much.

"You're joking, Potter," said the unwelcome voice of Draco Malfoy behind them. "You actually think anyone would want to go with Weasley? Probably so desperate for a date she didn’t realize who she was talking to."

Harry whipped around, but Hermione was looking past Malfoy. "Hello, Professor Moody!" she called.

Malfoy jumped as if he had been electrocuted, but Moody was still at the staff table.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione said scathingly.

Harry and Ron laughed as they left Malfoy behind, remembering fondly that day when Moody had transfigured him into a ferret.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them.

"Yes?"

"I presume you've found a dance partner?"

"Yes, m'am."

"Good." She gave him a rare smile and looked at Ron. "Congratulations."

Ron started. "Thank you," he said in a daze.

McGonagall nodded and brushed past, leaving Harry to stare after her, wondering just how obvious he and Ron had been.

He voiced his thoughts to Hermione as they continued their way back to the common room.

Hermione pondered over his question. "When you actually stop to think about it, it kind of is," she said finally. "You two are very close and sometimes act like couples."

"Really? How?" Harry said. Ron looked just as confused as he did.

"You don't like it when other people touch you, not even me," she replied without judgement. "When Ron touches you, you kind of lean into it, I guess. And neither of you like to stay away from each other for long." She gave him a meaningful look. "Not to mention just how much you missed each other when you were fighting."

Harry and Ron looked away, but they were saved from having to say anything because Hermione had just spotted Pigwidgeon, who had come with Sirius' reply.

Ron picked at his dress robes, his nose wrinkled in distaste. He knew his mother meant well with making sure Harry had a nice set, but that didn't mean he was a bit resentful. Harry almost always got the better and newer things, while Ron got the leftovers.

Even as he thought this, guilt gnawed at his stomach. Harry had never been given gifts at all, new or secondhand, and Ron knew very well Harry would give up half his fortune if it weren't for the Weasley stubbornness.

Still, Ron thought as he picked at the laces, his mother could have made some adjustments. He picked up his wand. "Diffindo."

The Severing Charm worked; it sliced off the laces. But the edges still looked frayed.

Ron slumped over. He knew Harry didn't care about how poor his family was, but Ron wanted the ball to be the very best. If anyone deserved it, it was Harry.

As if he had called him, Harry appeared. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to Ron. "What's got you in such a mood? Develop an allergy to lace or something?"

Ron snorted. "No. But that would give me an excuse not to wear this."

"They're not that bad," Harry said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Harry hesitated. "Maybe?"

Ron turned to face him. Harry grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Ron said, shoving him lightly.

Harry shrugged, not denying it. "Well, you're a smart guy. What can we do about it?"

"I used a Severing Charm." Ron held up the ends. "But it still looks like a dress."

"Hm." Harry examined the dress robes, his eyes lighting up. "I think I know just the right people that can help. Be right back."

"Who?" Ron said, baffled, but Harry just jumped up and ran for the door.

He waited, his leg bouncing on agitation, until Harry came back in with Lavender and Parvati.

"Oh!" Lavender blinked at the sight of Ron's robes. "They look — um..."

"Hideous?" Ron filled in for her, feeling as though he was understating it.

"Unique," Parvati got out. She looked at Harry. "When you said you needed help with dress robes, I thought you meant a tear or wrong length or something."

Ron sighed. "Look, I'm still going with Harry whether you help or not, but I'd still appreciate it if you made it even a little better."

Both girls gaped at him.

"You two?" Lavender said, her eyes flicking to Harry and back. "You're going together?"

Ron nodded.

Parvati nudged Lavender. "Come on. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Right," Lavender said briskly. She cracked her knuckles. "Watch and learn, boys."

Ron and Harry sat back to watch. And boy, if they hadn't been impressed by magic before, they sure as hell were now.

It took most of the afternoon — the girls didn't know every charm, after all— but they succeeded. Ron felt like kissing them both.

"Lavender, Parvati, if there is anything I can do to repay you —" he began in awe.

"We'll come to you," Lavender said with a wink. "But for right now, just enjoy your new dress robes."

"And each other," Parvati added, and they both giggled.

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked as they reached the door.

Lavender paused, looking back in surprise. "Didn't you know?"

"No," Harry said slowly.

"You're not the only same-sex couple, you know," Parvati teased.

Harry's eyes were wide. "Oh."

Ron stifled a snort. Harry looked very much like a deer caught in wand light, blinking at the girls with his back rigid, poised to sprint.

Parvati giggled and turned to Ron. "I think you got your hands full with this one."

Ron chuckled. "You're not wrong."

The girls laughed and retreated.

Harry was still trying to process what he had just learned. "Did you know?"

"Yes," Ron said, finding way too much amusement in his oblivious boyfriend. "Next, you'll be telling me you didn't realize Dean and Seamus are a couple."

Harry said nothing.

"Oh, Harry." Ron cupped his face and looked into his eyes. Those very green eyes his dress robes were to bring out.

Harry's face went pink.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"And you're —" Harry searched for something to say — "freckly?"

Ron grinned and kissed the top of his forehead. "Thanks." He stepped back. "Hungry?"

Harry nodded, looking like he was struggling to climb out of a dream. He followed Ron out of the dorm. He didn't speak until they had just reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Do you think Neville likes boys?"

Ron laughed. "Not _everyone_ is gay, Harry!"

Harry went pink again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it realistic for everyone to be gay (or more accurately, interested in the same gender)? Meh
> 
> By the way, I’m legit considering extending this story beyond fourth year, although it would most likely be published separately as a sequel of sorts. If you’d be interested, let me know


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day; Harry sees Ron in his dress robes for the first time and has an “Oh no he’s hot!” moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Hope you had a wonderful [whatever time it is when you see this]

Christmas Day finally came. Harry hadn't given the ball much thought since he and Ron got together, but as he opened his presents, all the anxiety came crashing down on him. Today, he and Ron would officially come out to not just Hogwarts, but Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and then the entire wizarding world. What would they think? Was homosexuality even accepted here? It must be or else there wouldn't be at least two other same-sex couples. Plus, McGonagall would have surely told him he had to find a girl when she had asked. That didn't stop Harry from pulling Ron aside as Seamus, Dean, and Neville went down for breakfast.

"What's up?" Ron said, seeing the worry in Harry's eyes.

Harry voiced his concerns, hoping he didn't sound like he was overreacting.

Ron's eyes widened with understanding. "It's generally accepted, believe me. Why, do Muggles not accept gay people?"

"For the most part, no. And my aunt and uncle have never liked anything out of the norm." He could see them now, hear the terrible words thrown at him, plus their usual insults.

Ron's lips pursed. He had only seen Harry’s relatives a handful of times, and each time he had fought the urge to strangle them. “Since when do your aunt and uncle's opinions matter?"

Harry still wasn't fully convinced.

Ron grabbed his hands. "Look, this is different, okay? You're not the only one in this; they'll be talking about me, too. We'll just face it together like always. You and me."

Harry felt the corners of his lips twitch. "You and me."

"Great." Ron gave Harry's hands a squeeze. "Let's go. Hermione'll be waiting."

Feeling better now, Harry was able to calm down enough to continue on down to the common room. The rest of the day flew by, and by seven o'clock, the Gryffindor boys were back in their dormitory getting dressed.

Ron looked down at his dress robes. Lavender and Parvati had done a wonderful job, but would Harry agree? He put them on and waited for Harry to turn around.

For several seconds, Harry just stared. And opened and closed his mouth. And blinked. And stared some more.

"Do I look okay?" Ron asked, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry nodded slowly as if in a daze. "More than okay," he rasped. Why did dress robes have to have long sleeves?

"I could say the same about you," Ron said, looking back in shy admiration. "Mum was right about them bringing out your eyes."

Harry's face warmed up. "Er, thanks."

"Come on." Ron held out his arm. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. He reached out and linked his arm with Ron’s. They walked out to the common room, which looked unusually colorful without the normal black school robes.

Neville and Hermione were already there, wearing dress robes in dark brown and periwinkle blue respectively. It was a shock to see Hermione dressed up like this, her normally bushy hair in a sleek bun. She smiled at Harry and Ron. "Hi. You both look nice."

"You, too," Ron said.

Already, before they had even left the common room, people were starting to notice. Whispers filled the room, bringing Harry back to his first year when everyone was excited he was coming to Hogwarts.

"Looking rather dashing, don't you think, Freddie?"

"I certainly agree." Fred looked Ron up and down. He turned to Angelina. "What do you think?"

"Very handsome," she said, giving Ron a smile.

"Should we head down?" Harry said, noticing Ron's discomfort.

"Yes, please," Ron said, even though he knew the attention was only going to get worse when they reached the entrance hall.

Sure enough, when students from the other houses saw them arrive, the conversation instantly changed.

Harry guided Ron over to Lavender and Parvati, looking very pretty in different shades of pink. They both gawked at Ron.

"Damn, if I were straight, I'd be into that," Lavender said, looking him up and down. She winked at Harry. "You got yourself a good one."

"Yeah," Harry said, because he could not come up with a better response. The entrance hall suddenly felt very warm; probably just because of the sheer number of people.

Ron had barely heard; he had spotted Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies and ducked behind Harry, which was futile since he was so tall.

Durmstrang entered with Karkaroff in the lead. Krum was at the front with a girl Harry vaguely recognized as one from Krum's fan club.

"Champions, over here, please!" Professor McGonagall called.

Harry tightened his grip on Ron's hand and walked forward. Fleur and Krum looked between them, surprise flickering in their eyes. Davies, on the other hand, was so stunned to be Fleur's partner he didn't even notice. Harry could have sworn he saw him drooling

Cedric looked very smug. "I knew it," he muttered. Cho rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly, but she was smiling.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and the other students began moving in. The rest of Krum's fan club threw his partner looks of envy, but most of the students were still focused on Ron and Harry. Even Malfoy and Parkinson didn't have anything to say, although Harry would bet they would recover from their shock soon enough.

Once everyone had gone through, the champions lined up and walked in. Applause rang through the air as they headed for a large round table at the top of the Hall where the judges sat.

Dumbledore beamed down at the students, but Karkaroff had his usual unpleasant look on his face. Beside them, Harry saw Ludo Bagman and Madam Maxime, but Mr. Crouch was absent. Ron's brother, Percy, dressed in navy-blue dress robes, had taken his place. Harry thought he saw a small smile flicker on his face as he drew out the empty chair beside him.

"I've been promoted," he announced importantly. "I'm now Mr, Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" Harry asked, and regretted asking when Percy went into a long monologue about how unwell Mr. Crouch was and the stress he was under.

Ron leaned over and said in a carrying whisper to Harry, "I bet he's been calling him Weatherby a lot more now."

Percy stopped speaking, shooting his brother a disgruntled look.

Harry picked up the small menu in front of him and looked around uncertainly. Then he saw Dumbledore reading his own menu. "Pork chops!" he said clearly.

"Bet Hermione won't like this," Ron remarked as food began appearing on plates.

But Hermione didn't seem to even notice; she and Neville were conversing with their dormmates, their attention as far away from the food as possible.

Fleur, who had done nothing but complain about the decorations, had a lot to say about the dining. Davies hardly heard; he only snapped out of his stupor when Fleur slapped a hand onto the table.

"It's not too bad, I suppose," Ron said to Harry. "I mean, the staring won't last forever, right?"

"Not when you're Harry Potter," Harry said.

Ron thought for a moment. "Well, as your boyfriend," he said in a superior tone, "only I should be allowed to stare at you."

Harry snickered. "I'll accept it."

Krum's date hadn't said much; she was so enraptured with Krum Harry would have thought she had fallen under the veela charm.

When everyone had eaten their fill, it was time for the dance. Dumbledore cleared the floor and conjured a raised platform. The Weird Sisters, a group of wizards with torn robes, trooped up onto the stage. They struck up a slow, mournful tune, and the champions walked out onto the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Hermione go with Krum like in canon, but I'm not a big fan of that pairing, so I changed it so Neville asked Hermione before Krum did


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry dance; Malfoy’s a prick; Percy is not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the chapter we've all been waiting for

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Ron put one hand around his waist. The other entwined with Harry's.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and they were off.

And Harry immediately stepped on Ron's foot.

To his credit, Ron didn't so much as wince, but Harry was positive his feet would be aching by the end of the ball if he kept this up.

As they moved around the other people who had joined them on the dance floor, the foot-stepping ceased and Harry found himself looking up at Ron more often than their feet as he gained more confidence.

Harry had never appreciated Ron’s face more than tonight. He could count every freckle if he so pleased. One... two... three.. fourteen... Not to mention those eyes...

"It's too bad your mum didn't get you blue dress robes," he said.

Okay, someone _had_ to be keeping the temperature at an all-time high.

Ron, who had been as lost in Harry’s eyes as Harry was in his, didn’t have a good response.

Someone stepped on Harry’s heel, causing him to stumble and fall forward.

"Oops," Malfoy said as Harry righted himself back up. Parkinson giggled, a sound that was much less pleasant than when Lavender and Parvati did it.

"I'm surprised to see you having no trouble on the dance floor, Weasley," Malfoy went on. "Is that what your mummy spent all her money on? Dance lessons? And a dress?"

Ron's hold on Harry tightened.

Harry, very used to Malfoy's jibes, merely looked at him and said, "Don't be jealous, Malfoy. I'm sure you can bully your father into getting you dance lessons and a dress, too. Perhaps one like hers?" He nodded to Parkinson' frilly pink dress robes. "Although I don't think pink would suit you very well. May I suggest red and gold?”

Malfoy scowled, looking a cross between indignant and horrified, but he didn't have time for a witty comeback (not that he was capable of true wit); the Weird Sisters had started up a different, more upbeat song. Ron dragged Harry over along with everyone else.

Harry knew nothing of their songs, but even if he did, he wouldn't have focused on them. His eyes were on Ron the whole time, savoring the exuberance he was displaying as he belted the lyrics out along with everyone else that knew them.

When the band went to sit down for a moment, so did most of the people, including Ron and Harry. Faces flushed from cheering, they headed for one of the tables.

"I don't think I've had this much fun since — well, ever!" Harry said.

Ron was beaming as brightly as the sun. "Me, neither. Do you want any butterbeer?"

"Yes, please."

Ron disappeared into the crowd.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be an opening for Malfoy, who apparently was still not finished taunting him. At least Parkinson wasn't with him.

"So, you and the weasel, huh?" he said, giving Harry an unfriendly smile. "A match made in heaven, I suppose."

Harry gave him a bland smile in return. "Thanks, ferret. I'm so glad you approve."

Malfoy stopped smiling, but he still had more to say. What a shame.

"I do wonder why you chose him of all people," he went on. "Can't even walk without tripping over those huge, clumsy feet of his. Although I suppose he's better than the Mud —"

But before he could finish uttering that horrible slur, something liquid spilled all over him.

"Oh, sorry!" said Ron, making no effort to sound sincere. "Can't walk without tripping over these huge, clumsy feet of mine."

Malfoy glared daggers at him, but with butterbeer dripping from his hair and dress robes he didn't look very threatening. Without another word, he turned and stormed away.

"Here you go." Ron handed Harry the other glass of butterbeer.

"Thanks." Harry took a nice, long drink. "You should have poured the entire thing on him," he said, nodding to the glass still in Ron's hand.

"Maybe I should have. He needs a bath." Ron took a sip, a thoughtful look on his face. "You said Diggory mentioned he told me about the dragons, right?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Ron scratched the back of his neck. "He, uh, may have thought we were together already."

Harry turned to face him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. He said I really ought to support you and how you missed me like crazy and that I —" he said the next part very fast — "should make up with my boyfriend."

Harry stared at him for a long moment. "Would this be an appropriate time to say he said he was glad we made up after the First Task?"

"Back in the tent?" Ron let out a disbelieving laugh. "Blimey, and I thought he was going mad!"

"It wasn't just him," Harry said, also laughing. "Sirius said I missed you." He looked down at his hands. "He wasn't wrong, but he didn't mean it the way I thought he did. And Diggory certainly convinced Cho."

"So three people thought we were a couple before we — well, you know — became a couple," Ron summarized. "Well, McGonagall too. That's four. Bloody hell, that's weird!"

Hermione came up, nose wrinkling as she stepped around the butterbeer on the floor. "What a mess," she said, taking the seat next to where Malfoy had sat.

"Yeah, I tripped," Ron told her.

"Right." Hermione could tell he was leaving out quite a bit, but she didn't push it. She fanned her face with her hand. "It's hot, isn't it? Neville's just gone to get some drinks."

"So did Neville talk about anything interesting when we were eating?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can't say Herbology is my favorite subject," Hermione admitted, "but you have to admit he really knows his plants. I don't remember reading half of the things he said."

Harry grinned into his butterbeer. To hear that Hermione didn't know something was unusual but not entirely unwelcoming.

"He did ask how long you two have been dating," Hermione went on. "Honestly, I don't think there's a single person here who hasn't mentioned you at least once. I’m pretty sure some of them thought you were a couple back in third year.”

Ron let out a short laugh.

Hermione's eyes dimmed somewhat. "Oh, I can just see Rita Skeeter's next article."

The grin slid off Harry's face as quickly as the temperature when dementors were present. Homosexuality may be accepted, and some people may support Ron as Harry’s boyfriend, but there would surely be enough that didn’t and made their opinions known. It would be bad enough to have Skeeter writing yet another article on him in the first place, but to drag Ron down with him? What if Ron ended their relationship before it could truly start?

Ron had snorted derisively, unaware of Harry's inner turmoil. "Let her. We can take her, right, Harry?"

"Right," Harry said, hoping he sounded convincing. Thankfully, Hermione was looking past them and hadn’t noticed.

"Oh, there's Neville," she said, spotting him standing with two butterbeers. "I'll see you two later." She stood and went over to meet him.

Ron turned his attention back to Harry. He noticed his expression at once. "You all right?" he asked.

Harry, who was still thinking about Skeeter's inevitable article, started. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I need some air." He stood, too lost in thought to notice Ron's hurt expression when he brushed off his hand, and wandered out through the entrance hall.

Ron stared after him in bewilderment. Should he go after him or let him cool off alone? As Harry’s boyfriend — and as his best friend — he had an obligation to ensure he was fine, right? Merlin, this was confusing.

He didn’t have much time to ponder over this when Percy came and took Harry's vacated seat. "So, how was it?" he asked, for once not sounding pompous. "You looked like you were having fun."

Ron smiled despite himself. It had been Percy who had first suspected Ron may not be straight during his third year. "Yeah. I really like him."

"Excellent." Percy clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You two are good for each other. Believe me." He looked around. "Where is Harry, by the way?"

"He said he needed some air. Looked unhappy for some reason."

A frown crossed Percy's features. "Do you have any idea why?"

Ron thought back the past ten minutes or so. He and Harry revealing Cedric Diggory's assumptions... Hermione coming up... everyone was talking about them... Rita Skeeter was bound to write an — ah, that was it.

"I think so. I'm gonna go see where he is."

Percy nodded approvingly. Then he sighed, seeing Fred and George speaking with Ludo Bagman. "Good luck. Write to me when you can, okay?"

"Yeah, course." Ron hurried out of the entrance hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so weird writing Malfoy when I’ve gotten used to writing Draco
> 
> Cedric thinking Ron and Harry were already a couple inspired by [this textpost](https://headcanonsandmore.tumblr.com/post/189738933094/cedric-are-you-ron-weasley-ron-er-yeah)
> 
> Edit: it was actually a post by booigi-boi. My mistake


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry talk; after the ball, things go back to normal (with Harry gushing over Ron a little more freely)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One project after another can really drain one's motivation

Harry stared at Hagrid's retreating back, wondering what the hell was going on? First he learned Snape and Karkaroff were on first-name terms, now Hagrid was a half-giant? And he thought his name being pulled out of the goblet was confusing enough.

Fleur and Roger Davies, who had been disturbed from the rosebush they had been in, disappeared, probably intent on finding another clump for more privacy.

Without anything to distract him, Harry went back to making up scenarios in his head, none of them pleasant. One of them was Ron waking up the next morning and telling Harry it was all a mistake and they should just remain friends. And the Dursleys jumped out of nowhere to taunt him.

_"See? Even other freaks don't want to be near you!" Dudley shouted, pointing a chubby finger at him._

_"Maybe there are some freaks who use their brains after all," Uncle Vernon remarked, smiling nastily._

_Aunt Petunia didn't say anything, just sniffed and looked down her nose at Harry_.

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry jumped and turned to see Ron running up, his long hair flying back.

"You didn’t need to come after me,” Harry said. “I told you, I just needed some air.” He wasn't surprised when Ron just stared at him skeptically.

"You don't have to worry," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry felt very warm, which shouldn't be possible; it was very chilly outside. "I — I don't understand."

Ron took a step forward, making Harry crane his head back to keep his face in view. "Look, whatever she writes, whatever others think, we'll face it together. Just you and me. And Hermione will support us, too. And Lavender and Parvati and Ginny."

"I know that, I just — I just feel like this is just too good to be true," Harry admitted. "Something will ruin this for me. For us..."

But Harry wasn't really concentrating on his words; Ron's hands were warm and soft. There was nothing better in the world than feeling them around his own.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Focus on tonight. Right now. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded, his eyes flitting over Ron's face. His eyes. His freckles. His lips... Harry really wanted to kiss them.

So he did.

It was short and wasn't a kiss so much as a brief touching of lips, but it was, for lack of term, magical.

Harry broke away first, unsure as to how Ron would react, but Ron pulled him back in and deepened the kiss. This time, Harry registered the faint taste of butterbeer. And the fact he was kissing Ron Weasley. He was _kissing Ron Bilius Weasley_.

Regretfully, they had to break apart again seconds later.

So now what? Harry wondered, shivering from the cold.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be steered back to the Great Hall. Hermione and Neville were sitting with a group of students from all three schools, looking very relaxed as they chatted. Percy was sitting alone, looking toward the entrance every few minutes. When he saw his brother reappear with Harry, he smiled to himself and stopped looking.

"Anything exciting happen while you were out?" Ron said as he and Harry took their previous seats.

So Harry told Ron about Hagrid being a half-giant and learned a thing or two about giants in general. When midnight came, many voiced their wish for the ball to be longer. Harry didn't fully agree; he had a lot of fun, but he preferred hanging out with Ron when it was just a normal day at Hogwarts.

As they rejoined Hermione and Neville, Cedric called Harry back to speak with him. Something about the egg, though Cedric could have been speaking a foreign language for all he said.

"'Take a bath'?" Ron muttered when Harry told him what Cedric said. "What kind of advice is that?"

Harry shrugged, just as clueless as he was. At least he hadn't been vague when he said dragons were involved in the First Task. Maybe he should have been.

They headed to their dorm. Seamus were obviously waiting for them, for he pounced as soon as they arrived.

"Guess I wasn't imagining it, huh?" he said, eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Shove off, Seamus," Ron muttered.

"I'm just saying, there was no way you two were straight with the way you looked at each other."

Dean shot Harry an apologetic look. "He hasn't shut up since the ball."

Seamus chucked a pillow at him. "That's not true! So how long have you been dancing around each other before dancing _with_ each other?"

Harry didn't have a good retort. "Go to bed."

Seamus snickered but didn't question him further.

As Harry changed back into his pajamas, he made the mistake of looking at Ron as he removed his dress robes. Did I really think I was straight for one moment? he wondered as he stared at the pale skin. How did he not realize Ron had freckles on his back?

Sleep came swiftly, along with pleasant dreams of him and Ron dancing, only this time without any interruptions. And maybe they kissed again, but no one had to know that.

The next morning, Harry awoke with a jolt. His eyes immediately sought out Ron, who was sitting up and yawning. Their eyes met. Ron smiled brightly, and Harry felt the last of his concerns evaporate.

Thankfully, Seamus was too tired to make any lewd remarks, so Harry and Ron headed out together without a word to meet up with Hermione and tell her what Harry had overheard. Hermione wasn't surprised and declared it was all bigotry like that of the werewolves; Harry could see her starting up another campaign, although he doubted people would be as tolerable as before.

But a second S.P.E.W became the last thing on Harry's mind. February 24th felt much closer now that the Yule Ball had passed, and everyone now wanted to know about his relationship with Ron.

It wasn't all that bad, Harry decided. At least it was something that made him happy, not the rumors he wanted Muggle-borns dead or that he somehow cheated his way into a tournament.

Many girls would gush about how lucky Ron was to be going out with Harry Potter.

Ron normally shrugged, half pleased half embarrassed by the attention. "I am, aren't I?"

"They think he's lucky, they should try being me for a day," Harry muttered to Hermione later that day.

“You wouldn’t like that,” Hermione said.

Parvati was nodding sagely. "Only you know what it's like to be in those long arms of his."

"His very lovely arms," Harry agreed, only half listening. Ron just had to have the habit of scratching the back of his neck when he was nervous, making his sleeves slide down and expose his bare arms.

"I bet his hair is soft."

"Very soft!" Harry exclaimed, closing his eyes. "And it's long. I like it at this length."

"I guess I'm not cutting it anytime soon, then."

Harry nearly fell out of his chair. "How long have you been standing there?" he demanded as Parvati and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Long enough for hear you really like my arms," Ron said, grinning.

"They fit around my entire body, of course I like them!" Harry said. Merlin's pants, why did his mouth have no filter?

Parvati's laughter subsided enough for her to speak. "Oh, I have got to tell Lavender about this. Bye!" She stood and sprinted off through the portrait hole.

Hermione was still rolling around on the floor giggling. “He wasn’t even being quiet and you still didn’t hear him!”

“Oi, knock it off,” Harry groaned, and she recollected herself, though her lips were twitching.

Ron shook his head, then turned back to Harry. "Did you really mean all you said?" he asked.

"Of course I did," Harry said without hesitation. "You're not just my boyfriend, you know? You're my best friend."

"Yeah." A small smile crossed his face. "And you're stuck with me forever."

"Shame. Because you're stuck with me, too."

On the first day of the second term, they trudged through the snow for Care of Magical Creatures, only to find that Hagrid was not there. It didn't take long to find out why.

Rita Skeeter had published an article on Hagrid's parentage. It was unsurprisingly filled with her usual twists, but what was surprising was that she knew.

"Maybe she overheard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," Hermione suggested.

"Harry would have seen her in the garden!" Ron pointed out.

Harry didn't admit he was so caught up in his own worries he wouldn't have noticed. "Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak. Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions are not my thing, especially when it comes to kissing and especially especially the other thing, so do not expect any of that


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is going smoothly; the Second Task; the inevitable article finally appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I am finally back with another update

Halfway through January was a Hogsmeade visit.

Fred and George kept teasing Ron about going on his first Hogsmeade date.

"Too bad it's so cold out you can't dress nicely," George said while they ate breakfast.

"Just wait till spring arrives," Fred added. "Then he'll get to show off those muscles."

He and George laughed as both Ron and Harry avoided each other's gazes.

The twins weren't the only ones talking about Hogsmeade. Even as the trio walked through the village, people would spot them and start whispering excitedly to one another.

"You'd think there was nothing else going on!" Hermione said as they passed a group of giggling girls.

The Hogsmeade visit only became worse when Rita Skeeter walked into the Three Broomsticks with her photographer. Apparently, ruining Hagrid's life hadn't been enough; she was now talking about Ludo Bagman. Harry didn't particularly care for Bagman, but the fact it was Rita Skeeter just made his anger spill over. He and Hermione shouted at her and left, leaving Skeeter to go back to her writing.

All in all, the "date" — could you even call it that with Hermione there? — did not go as well as Harry had hoped.

"She'll be after you," he said to Ron later. "You heard what she said."

"No one will believe her," Hermione said, sounding more confident then she looked. "Everyone knows you two became friends before you even reached Hogwarts."

Ron didn't say anything. His eyes were shadowed.

Harry felt his earlier anxieties come rushing back, turning his stomach over every time he stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast. But for whatever reason, Rita Skeeter did not have an article published. Which left him room to worry about something else: how to breathe underwater for an hour.

He had finally given in to Cedric's idea at Ron's urging, and while he was glad he had a better idea of what to expect, he was frustratingly lost.

Even Hermione wasn't able to find anything, and she became even more desperate than Harry. "Oh this is no use," she said, snapping shut _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas_. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasley's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron."

"Why?" Ron said, his nose scrunching up as he tried to think of what he did.

It was a rather adorable sight, Harry thought tiredly.

"Dunno... she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

With an uneasy glance at Harry, Ron stood up.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told him as he and the twins left. To Harry, she added more strongly, "Come on. We can't give up yet."

But by midnight, Harry was very ready to give up. There was nothing, absolutely nothing to help him. Hermione had fallen asleep at some point, and Harry didn't have the energy to wake her up. Tomorrow he would have to tell the judges he couldn't do it.

Harry raced down to the shore with one thought on his mind: Ron Weasley. They took him down there, they took his Ron, his Wheezy as Dobby put it, to be retrieved like a lost treasure. Well, Harry supposed that wasn't far from the truth.

He reached the shore, panting heavily. Somewhere behind him, Hermione was equally out of breath as she staggered into the stands next to Neville and Lavender.

Percy, who was substituting for Mr. Crouch again, was glowering at Harry. "Where have you been? The task's about to start!"

Harry didn't have any breath to respond. Nor did he have any time to catch it; Ludo Bagman began the task and, after fumbling around with the gillyweed, Harry dived into the icy water.

The blood drain from Percy's face as Harry burst from the lake over an hour later with Ron and a girl he presumed was Fleur's sister. He glanced at Ludo Bagman, but he was beaming at Harry and didn't look a little bit worried that there had been children submerged in the icy water for over an hour. Well, Percy was. So he went splashing out to meet the trio and hauled Ron back to the bank.

"Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!" he protested as Percy dragged him back to the bank.

"Are you hurt?" Percy demanded, not seeming to have heard.

"No, I'm fine." Ron tried to follow Harry, who had been dragged away by Madam Pomfrey and was being given a potion, but Percy was holding him and checking all over his face for injuries. "I thought you knew what the task was."

"I wasn't told my own brother would be down there!" Percy said, sounding upset.

"But I'm fine," Ron insisted, craning his neck to keep Harry in his line of sight. Hermione had come running out to greet him. "McGonagall reassured us we wouldn't be in any danger."

This didn't appease Percy. "I would have thought Professor McGonagall wouldn't have approved of such a thing."

"Dumbledore must've convinced her," Ron said with a shrug.

Percy's eyes shadowed, but he had no time to respond; Madam Pomfrey had come over to lead Ron over to Harry and Hermione, and then Fleur.

"You saved her," Fleur said breathlessly to Harry. "Even though she was not your hostage."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Fleur bent down and kissed him twice on each cheek and turned to Ron. "And you too — you helped —"

"Yeah," Ron said, and Fleur kissed him too.

Harry looked like he was really regretting rescuing Gabrielle. Thankfully, Ludo Bagman's voice interrupted them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Marcus has told us exactly what happened..."

 _Right, because everyone else was having a blast watching a lake_ , Ron thought wryly. He applauded for Fleur, Cedric, and Krum, but listened more intently for Harry. He and Hermione gave him a look when Bagman said Harry had returned outside the time limit to ensure all the hostages' safety.

 _Only you, Harry_.

As if reading his thoughts, Harry sent him a mutinous look. It turned into disbelief as Bagman continued.

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However... Mr. Potter's score is forty–five points."

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted over the applause. "You weren't being thick after all — you were showing moral fiber!"

Harry laughed a little.

Now that that was over, he could afford to relax a little before June the twenty–fourth.

Ron went on to tell anyone who asked for what went down in the lake. It started off simple — Dumbledore put the hostages into a bewitched sleep that would last until they resurfaced. But it quickly became a thrilling tale of kidnapping and courageous fighting with the odds against him. He was certain Harry must know this was all exaggerated.

But Harry never reprimanded him for it; on the contrary, he would sit off to the side in silence and watch him with an uncharacteristically dreamy smile that made Ron wonder if he was under a veela charm.

"Luckily, I had my wand up my sleeve," he told Harry, who had asked him for the story again in the common room. "I could've taken those mer-idiots any time I wanted."

Hermione opened her mouth to make a scathing comment, but it died on her tongue as she caught Harry's expression. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Harry was so smitten, it was sickening.

As they reached the dungeons for Potions, Harry saw a knot of Slytherin girls huddled around something.

Pansy Parkinson spotted them first. "There they are, there they are!"

Harry caught a glimpse of the Witch Weekly magazine in her hands.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Weasley!" she said, tossing it to Ron, who caught it looking startled.

Snape opened the door at that moment and beckoned them inside.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took a table at the back of the dungeons and began reading.

Rita Skeeter seemed to have backed away from the idea that Hermione and Harry were a couple — that was good — but instead she had written Ron as a greedy boy who only wanted the Boy-Who-Lived all to himself.

 _"He's not very good-looking," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but I suppose he's tired of living in a beaver's nest and is looking for an easy way to make money without work. Maybe Weasley had Granger make a Love Potion for him for the Yule Ball. She's quite brainy, I bet she could do it."_

It should have filled Harry with rage, but at the moment all he could do was stare at it in disbelief. "Is she serious?"

Hermione recovered from her own shock quicker and snorted. "Unfortunately. But honestly, Harry. If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch. What a pile of old rubbish." She grabbed the magazine and tossed it onto the chair next to her.

Ron let out a breathy laugh that didn't match his eyes. "Rubbish. Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley? Only dating Harry for the fame? It's less likely than you think


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron faces a lot of hate; Harry works up the courage to talk to him
> 
> Unofficial summary: *cut to clip to Potter Puppet Pals with Harry banging his head against the side and repeating "Angst" over and over again*

Within the next twenty-four hours, everything changed. People would whisper to one another when they saw Ron with Harry, and many shot Hermione suspicious looks, too.

Hermione wasn't bothered by it, but then again she wasn't mentioned as much. It was Ron who tried to look smaller in the corridors, as if he could escape.

Harry thought about telling Sirius but dismissed it. Sirius had enough to worry about with getting caught and looking out for Harry; he didn't need anything added.

But when they had snuck out during Hogsmeade to meet up with him, Sirius held Harry back for a moment longer.

"You look worried," he said, his gray eyes boring into Harry's. "And it's not about the tournament."

"It's Ron," Harry admitted. "I'm afraid he'll break up with me."

"Why? He cares for you a lot, I can tell."

"Rita Skeeter wrote some nasty stuff about him," Harry explained. "Made him out to be some greedy boy who just wants to take advantage of me."

Sirius had scowled at the mention of Skeeter. "Oh, her. Don't listen to her, Harry. If people have enough sense —"

"They clearly don't," Harry muttered, remembering one particular girl who had whispered loudly to her friend something he would never repeat, not even to Sirius.

"Can't argue with that." Sirius reached out and gripped his shoulder. "This will blow over. It may not seem that way, but it will, and you and Ron will be closer than ever. The least you can do is talk to him. I have a feeling Ron's affected a lot more than he's letting on. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded.

"Good." Sirius squeezed his shoulder one last time. "Now let's get you back to Hogwarts. I risked enough getting you out here as it is."

Harry resolved to talk to Ron that evening, but when he went to speak his throat closed up and no words would come out. Then there as the whole thing with the house-elves in the kitchen, and then breakfast the next morning.

Several owls came flying down in front of Ron, nearly knocking over his goblet in their haste to get to him first.

"Did someone make a mistake with their order?" Harry said, bewildered.

Ron opened one of the letters and stared at it blankly.

"Ron?" Hermione looked over his shoulder. "Oh, really!" she sputtered, going rather red.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned the letter to face Harry, who saw it was composed of cut-out letters from the Daily Prophet.

 _You horrible boy! Harry Potter deserves better than a blood-traitor like you_.

It wasn't the only one like that.

_How dare you use Harry Potter for your own twisted needs! Hasn't he been through enough?_

"How dare they!" Hermione exclaimed. "And here I was hoping they'd have a little more sense!"

Undiluted bubotuber pus spilled out from one of the envelopes, covering Ron's hands in sores.

"Don't listen to them, Ron," Harry said. "I know it's not true."

But Ron just shrugged him off and began heading for the hospital wing. He did not look back.

The Great Hall had gone very quiet, watching Harry. The Slytherins didn’t try to hide their glee.

"Come on," Hermione said. "I'm sure we'll see him later."

They didn't, unfortunately, and Ron was absent for both Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.

Pansy Parkinson was ecstatic. "Where's your boyfriend, Potter? Off plotting his next move? I’d watch out for Granger if I were you."

Before Hermione could stop him, Harry lobbed a gold coin at Parkinson; his niffler zoomed after it like a dog playing fetch and nipped her in its haste to retrieve it, causing her to squeal in pain.

"Where's Ron?" Hagrid asked after class.

Harry explained the letters and the bubotuber pus. Hagrid nodded in understanding.

"Aaah, don't worry. I got some of those letters an all, after Rita Skeeter wrote about me mum. 'You're a monster and you should be put down.' 'Your mother killed innocent people and if you had any decency you'd jump in a lake.'"

"No!" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, heaving the niffler crates over by his cabin wall. "They're just nutters, Hermione. Tell Ron not to open them if he gets any more. Chuck them straight in the fire."

Hermione and Harry walked back inside in silence. Ron still didn't turn up for lunch.

"I wish they would stop staring," Harry muttered, gritting his teeth as he spotted Parkinson and her group watching them.

Hermione had begun cutting her roast beef when she abruptly slammed her fork and knife down, making Harry jump. "I hate that Skeeter woman! I'll get her for this if it's the last thing I do!"

Harry didn't know what to say. Sirius' advice floated around his mind, but what should he say?

"You need to talk to him!" Hermione said, as if following his thoughts. "Knock some sense into him. We both know Ron's not like that, and so does everyone who actually uses their brain!"

"I know," Harry said, although he was not looking forward to it. He stood up. "I'm gonna go find Ron." He walked out, feeling the eyes of the other students as he went.

Harry found Ron in their dorm, huddled on his bed. He looked very small.

"Ron?"

Ron started and sat up. His hands were heavily bandaged. "Shouldn't you be eating?”

"I had to see if you're all right." Harry sat down next to him.

"But I'm not. The things they wrote, I couldn't stand them. And you didn't hear what they were saying when I came up."

He was shaking, but it wasn't from the cold. "But they're right, though. You'd be better off without me."

It was silent for a long moment.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked finally, his voice soft with dread.

Ron raised his head slightly. "I'm saying if you don't want to continue this —"

"No!" The word was choked out. Harry gripped Ron's arm. "I do want to continue this!”

Ron looked alarmed by his intensity, but Harry didn't stop.

"I don't care what they say! You were the first person to welcome me into your home. You and the rest of your family. And you risked so much for me, the chess game back in first year, staying with me throughout our second — hell, you were willing for Sirius to kill you when we thought he was dangerous!"

Ron's eyes had grown steadily wider as Harry rambled on. "You... care for me that much?"

"Care?" Harry laughed incredulously. "It's more than that. I —"

The truth of it hit him so hard he stopped speaking.

"You what?" Ron prompted.

"I love you."

Ron stared. "Really?"

"Yes, you prat!"

Ron continued to stare at him. Harry really wished he knew what he was thinking.

"Look, you don't have to say it back, I just want you to know —"

"I love you, too."

Harry blinked several times. "Really?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are we switching roles now or something?"

Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; he blamed it on his nerves. Ron started to chuckle, and the tension faded away like mist.

The laughter died down. Harry and Ron gazed into each other's eyes for several seconds.

"Can I kiss you?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, his eyes flicking down to his lips.

It was just like their first kiss, soft and gentle. It was a little awkward since Ron couldn't use his hands, not that that really mattered.

"I don't think I'd ever grow tired of this," Harry breathed out when Ron pulled back.

"Me, neither. Although," Ron said as his stomach took that moment to rumble, "we should probably eat something if we want to continue."

"Yeah. Okay." But Harry couldn't resist pecking Ron's lips again before standing.

Out in the Great Hall, Hermione had barely touched her food, glancing up every once in a while to the entrance. She could feel Parkinson watching her still, but she never spared the Slytherin a glance.

At that moment, two figures appeared at the entrance. Hermione smiled when she saw it was Ron and Harry, both looking much calmer now.

"Feel better, Ron?" Hermione asked, wincing a little at the sight of his bandaged hands.

"Yeah. I think so." Ron and Harry sat down. "So what did I miss?"

Hermione explained the Care of Magical Creatures class and the nifflers as they all finished up their lunch hour.

Pansy Parkinson looked put out, Harry noticed with satisfaction.

Sirius read the letter, smiling in satisfaction.

 _Nothing out of the ordinary so far. And Ron and I have talked. You were right about him being bothered_.

"Attaboy, Harry," Sirius murmured. He continued reading.

_I told him I loved him. I hope it isn't too soon. He said it back, so that's good, right?_

Sirius grinned to himself. Harry sounded like James when Lily finally said yes to go on a date. Folding up the letter, he turned to the packages Harry had sent and began eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end. But I'm still considering extending it as a separate story, so keep an eye out for that
> 
> (But what should I call it? Any ideas?)


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third task has come, and Harry and Ron have never been more scared in their lives

The following week brought more hate mail and Howlers, the latter of which Ron could unfortunately not avoid. They shrieked insults and worse at him; thankfully, Ron didn't seem as bothered as he did originally. In fact, he looked almost amused.

"This one could be a pretty good singer," he joked, poking at one envelope that had screeched in a high-pitched voice. "But she should try to go for more sing-y and less screechy."

"Maybe her voice will go through a transformation like your dress robes," Harry added, and they both laughed.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not as amused. "This is a waste of everyone's time," she said. "It completely disrupts our morning. Oh, when I get my hands on that woman —"

"You're not seriously going to spend the rest of the term on Skeeter, are you?" Ron said.

Knowing how stubborn their friend was, Harry guessed the answer was yes. But at least she didn't try to drag Harry and Ron with her.

Time flew by, and before Harry knew it, it was the night before the third task. He tossed and turned, but he couldn't get comfortable.

"Ron?" he called, keeping his voice low.

"Hm?" Ron turned over to face him.

"I can't sleep."

"Me, neither," Ron admitted.

Harry was silent. "I'm scared."

"That's normal. But you can do it. Just focus on getting through. It doesn't matter if you win."

"But what if something happens to me?" Harry said.

Ron knew better than to tell him nothing would happen. "Then Hermione and I will do everything we can to avenge you."

Harry still didn't look appeased.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Ron offered.

"Sleep with you?"

"Yeah, why not? Sometimes, when I was little, I'd climb in with Percy."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know that was a thing; he'd certainly never think about sleeping with his cousin for comfort.

"Sometimes Bill, too," Ron added. "But Fred and George? That would be asking for trouble."

Harry laughed a little. "Okay."

Ron scooted aside as Harry climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around him.

Harry remembered when he had told Parvati and Hermione about how safe he felt in Ron's arms and decided he had severely understated his words.

"Good night, Harry."

"Night."

Sleep came swiftly for both teens, which was a good thing considering what would be happening in less than twenty-four hours.

All too soon, Harry and Ron were awake and inside the Great Hall. Hermione had just left, intent on going to the library before the History of Magic exam. Professor McGonagall came up moments later.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

Harry looked astonished. "But the task's not till tonight!"

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

She moved away. Harry gaped after her.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" he asked Ron blankly.

Ron shrugged, just as clueless. "I better get going or else I'll be late. See you later." He kissed Harry on the cheek and hurried off.

He made it to Binns' class on time, not that the ghost would have noticed. But Hermione didn't appear until well after they started. When Ron looked at her questioningly, she gave a minute shake of her head.

All thoughts of Hermione were pushed to the back of his mind for the time being as he refocused on the task in front of him. He was sure he forgot most of the goblin rebels' names but didn't think the ones he came up with were any different.

He finished before Hermione and headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. To his surprise, his mother and Bill were there to support Harry.

Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione joined them, and for a while, it felt like a normal day at the Burrow. But then it was evening and Dumbledore was calling for the champions.

Harry turned to Ron as the Gryffindors erupted in cheers around them. He suddenly felt very far away.

"Remember, just focus on getting out alive," Ron said.

Harry nodded. He wanted to speak, but it was as if his vocal cords had stopped working.

Ron watched him go, his stomach churning with every step he took. He felt his mother squeeze his arm, but he did not feel reassured. All he wanted was for Harry to come back out alive, but he felt even that would be too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this is a little shorter than the last chapter. But hey, gotta end on a tense note, right? (The answer is no, but shush)


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... gals... non-binary pals..... this is it. The last chapter

Ron watched as Harry packed up his belongings. He was moving about somewhat jerkily, as if he didn't have control over himself. Not that Ron blamed him for it. After all, it had only been one month since the third task. One month since Lord Voldemort's return. Since Cedric's death...

"It wasn't your fault," he said quietly. It wasn't the first time he said it, and the tensing of Harry's shoulders wasn't new, either.

"But it was. If I hadn't insisted we both take that stupid cup..." He slammed his trunk shut.

"You brought his body back." But even as he said this, Ron felt a shiver run down his spine. He had run forward when Harry had appeared and gotten a good view of Cedric's body, his blank eyes so different from the bright gray ones when he had lived. Hermione had seen him, too, and went nearly went catatonic. Only Ron's sturdy grip on her arm kept her upright.

"And Voldemort," Harry said, lowering his head.

Ron didn't flinch. "And we'll deal with him when the time comes. Cedric will not die in vain."

Harry walked over and pressed his face into Ron's shoulder. Ron could feel him trembling and wrapped his arms around him. They didn't move for a long time. Then Neville poked his head in to tell them they were leaving.

Harry removed himself from Ron but remained standing close by. "I guess we better go."

They headed out in silence. Hermione was waiting for them in the common room; she didn't speak as they all exited through the portrait hole for the last time that term.

For the past month, everyone had been avoiding Harry like the plague. Today was no different; Ron saw a cluster of first years scatter as the three approached.

 _Morons_ , Ron thought as they regrouped after he and his friends had passed.

Harry looked as if he hadn't noticed; his eyes were almost as blank as Cedric's, as if he no longer cared about anything else in the world. Life flickered in their depths as Ron took Harry's free hand in his own.

As they continued to walk through the corridors, Ron reflected how they had seemed to switch positions in the eyes of the people. Now it was Ron they were concerned for, while Harry was given the suspicious looks.

"To think it was Potter I was worried for in the relationship!" one person had said, shaking her head irritably.

"Weasley can't back out now," another said. "What if Potter murders him, too?" He had gasped suddenly. "What about Granger?"

If it weren't for the severity of the implications, Ron would have laughed. Harry had felt nothing but gratitude for Cedric, especially seeing as how he was among the first people to notice Harry's feelings for Ron, yet people actually thought Harry would have even wished Cedric dead. Ron himself grieved for the loss of someone who he might have considered a friend if Wormtail had not killed him.

Wormtail! Ron still couldn't believe he had once looked after a traitor and murderer. If I had been more suspicious earlier on, this wouldn't have happened.

But there was no use in pondering over what-ifs now; Harry needed him more than ever. The thought had him tightening his hold on Harry's hand.

The trio had reached the entrance hall and were waiting for the carriages to arrive when a voice called Harry's name. It was Fleur.

"We will see each other again, I hope," she said. "I am hoping to get a job here, to improve my English."

"It's very good already," Ron said.

Fleur smiled at him; Harry looked irritated for some reason.

"Goodbye, Harry. It has been a pleasure meeting you."

She turned and headed back to the carriages. Harry continued to look mutinous long after she had disappeared from sight.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," Ron mused in an attempt to distract him from whatever had taken hold. "D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the work."

It was Krum.

"He didn't do anything to help you?" Hermione sounded scandalized. Ron guessed she was thinking about the house-elves again.

Krum shook his head.

"I liked Diggory," he said to Harry. "He was alvays polite to me. Always. Even though I was from Durmstrang — with Karkaroff," he added, scowling.

"Have you got a new headmaster yet?" Harry asked.

Krum shrugged. He shook each of their hands and started to head back, but not before signing a piece of parchment for Ron when he asked.

All too soon, the train reached platform nine and three-quarters. Ron and Hermione struggled over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, all of whom were unconscious. Crabbe's face had sprouted what looked to be tentacles.

 _Too bad it wasn't Malfoy_ , Ron thought.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Hermione asked, looking back to where Harry lingered with the twins.

"I hope so," Ron said. "I think your trunk just rolled over Malfoy's hand," he added offhandedly.

"Did it?" Hermione didn't look, but Ron saw her step especially hard on his other hand as she passed.

Harry and the twins rejoined them as they reached Mrs. Weasley. She hugged Harry very tightly and whispered something in his ear.

Then Harry turned to Ron. Though his eyes were still haunted, he looked a little more like himself, as if he had physically left behind his worried for the time being.

"Promise you'll keep in touch?"

"Yeah, of course." Ron would have kissed him, but his uncle was standing a few feet away. He had a feeling it wouldn't end well if he knew of Harry's new relationship. So he settled for a hand shake, which Harry accepted with an understanding look.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione said, hugging him.

Harry smiled at her and turned to follow his uncle.

Ron watched him go. Somehow, it felt much harder to let him leave with his uncle, knowing there would be no support from him or Harry's aunt or cousin.

 _But he'll be safe_ , Ron tried to reassure himself. _Safe from You-Know-Who_.

He kept telling himself this as he turned away.

Harry was alive. Ron would see him again before long. And then they'd face the next threat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel, I am confirming there will be a sequel.
> 
> (It’ll probably be called You and Me 2 or something equally dull if I don’t an idea for a decent title beforehand)


End file.
